Before the Nanny diaries
by SoulWriter5683
Summary: This is for fans of "The Nanny Diaries", whether you've read the book seen the movie or both. You probably know that in the story Grayer's mother's name is Alexandrea. This prequel takes place when Alexandrea is 4 years old, and is narrated by her nanny, Traci, who is in her early 20s. It helps you to see the things that shaped Alexandrea into the neglectful mother she was to Graye
1. Chapter 1

"Rea, honey, dinner's ready. Want to come eat?" I told my little charge from the doorway of her playroom. Sitting at her play table, she was once again dressed up in yet another comical outfit that would make the most amateur of fashion designers repulse in horror. It consisted of her mother's old crimson cocktail dress, a pair of powder blue plastic Cinderella slippers, and a hot pink feather scarf.

"Me and Puby already had dinner. So has miss sparkle, princess blue, and queen Lulu."She looked at Puby (her old stuffed pig), and her other dolls. "Yes, and they say they're full. I so too." (She has a habit of putting "so" where it doesn't belong.) "Well, what did the four of you have for dinner?" ' I ask, playing along. " We had cupcakes, and cookies and- and we had tea too. Lots and lots an-and lots of tea," She says, holding up the plastic teapot. "Rea, sweetie," I say, walking over to her play table and crouching down to her eye level, that's lovely but now it's time to put away your toys and have a _real _dinner. "One that you can _really_ bite into and it won't hurt your teeth," I say, pointing to the plastic cupcakes.

"But- but I don't wanna." Rea says, crossing her arms and making a pouty face. "Rea," I say, lowering my tone of voice now. "It's time to have dinner. You can play again after you're finished eating" I said. Rea replies, lowering her tone and increasing her volume "I said don't wanna!" "Well, I say, looking disappointed. "If I can't get you to come eat, I guess you'll have to get a visit from – THE TICKLE MOSTER! " I yell tickling her until she laughs out loud. Between giggles she says "okokokok, I'll come eat! I'll come eat!" "Good." I say standing up. "It Looks like the tickle monster's work here is done. "

* * *

><p>I help her out of her "princess costume" and we go into the dining room where I plate her Costa Rican brown rice, steamed organic carrots and grilled free range chicken cutlets. After I set it down in front of her, I open the fridge and ask her what she wants to drink. "I want juice. Juicy juicy juicy juice." "Rea, you've already had juice twice today. Remember the rule?" "I know" she replies, although she sounds sorrowful at the loss of juice she could have had." "Its Milk or water, Rea." "Milk!" she replies, her mouth full of rice.<p>

As I am opening the box of almond milk and getting a kid-proof cup, Rea's infamous mother walks into the kitchen wearing an emerald green evening gown, peach- colored pumps, and diamond jewelry. "Traci, I prefer that you call Alexandrea by her full name. This is not the first time I have had to ask you to do so." She says, giving me a cold, aloof look. "Yes, Mrs. Thornes, I apologize. It won't happen again". "It had better not, otherwise I'll have deduct it out of your salary'. _Really?! Just for calling her a nickname? It's not my fault your child's name is a mile long! "_Anyhow,I am going out for an evening with friends. We are going out to dinner and then to the Opera. I'll likely be back quite late, so don't bother to wait up for me. " _Yeah. Like __**I **__am the one who'll want to wait up for you. _"You look like a princess, says, smiling up at her mother lovingly. "Alexandrea, dear, don't speak with food in your mouth."

After walking halfway out the door she turns around and adds "Thank you, dear. You look like a princess in that dress as well" she puts on a forced smile, although it probably looks like a genuine one to Rea.


	2. Chapter 2

That night 11:54 pm I lay in my humble twin bed reading another romantic novel. Often I wonder if Ms. Thornes has a severe case of opera-itis. It seemed like she went to those things at least once a week. Always in some fancy 5000 dollar dress, makeup caked on her face, and wearing too-high high heels. She always left around 6 pm and didn't come back till around 2 am. One night, she hadn't even come back till the next evening.

Probably spent the night at one of her friend's houses (or should I say penthouses) in their lavish guest bedroom. How ironic, I thought, that a 37 year old woman was living the life of a college student, and her I was, a 22 year old, raising her only child. The thought made me laugh scornfully. It seemed like there was always something else for her to do instead of raising her own daughter. Going to a new exhibit at the Guggenheim, lunch with friends, a parent's society meeting, book club meeting, doctor's appointment, dentist appointment, Rheumatologist appointment (what the heck is that?) opera, nail salon appointment, hair appointment, spa trip, or the notorious shopping trip.

What made it even more funny was that I was the one with the twelve-by-ten bedroom that held the "luxuries" of a twin bed, nightstand, dresser, and (gasp) average sized closet. At least I was paid well. Hey, at 35 dollars an hour (being as inexperienced as I am) that was the one thing I couldn't complain about.

"Ciiiiiiiiiii Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" At first I thought I was hearing things, so I went back to reading. "Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" I certainly wasn't hearing things, that was Rea alright. I put down my book, threw off my 300-count blankets, and ran to Rea's bedroom. It wasn't too far since my bedroom is on the same side of the penthouse, while Rea's mother's is at the opposite end. What a surprise. Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiii ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! "I neeeeeeeed yooOOOOUUUUuuuuuuuuu!" "Coming honey" I yelled, but there was no need, since I was already at the doorway of her professionally decorated bedroom.

I stood at the doorway to find a wild-haired Rea sitting up in bed with tears running down her face. I ran over and sat on her bed next to her. "Rea, sweetie what's wrong?" "I h-h-had a b-bad dream." She answers, and begins bawling again. I feel my heart melt and take her into my lap , wrapping my arms around her. "Rea, honey, its OK now. I know it might have been scary but now it's over and I'm right here. And I won't let you get hurt, ok?" I say, rubbing her back. She nods and looks up at me, her face wet with tears. ""I-I w-want m-m-mommy. Is she so b-back from the o-o-opera yet?" "No, sweetie", I say stroking strawberry blonde hair. Her blue eyes begin to glisten over again. I try to distract her. I set her down on her bed again. "Honey, I'm going to go get you a glass of water, OK?" I say, getting up. "Nooo! Don't leave so alone. The monster will get me if I'm all alone." She says, wiping her nose with her polka dotted sleeve. "OK then let's go". I pick her up, and she clings to me tightly.

We walk into the kitchen and I set her down on a chair. I open a bottle of overpriced Italian water, pour it out in a glass, and hand it to Rea. After she's taken a few gulps, I ask "Do you want to talk about what happened in the bad dream?" "th-there was a bid scary spider. He was in the dark. I tried to run, but I was stuck. Then he started running at me. Then something pulled me down. Down down down. And then his face is close up and he gobbles me up." "Well I can promise you there are no big spiders, ok? There are only little ones like this I say, indicating a tiny distance with my fingers. And if they get too close, just squash them with your foot, ok?" I say, tapping her nose. "O-ok" she says, giggling. "But can you stay with me? Just in case the monster spider comes back. " "Ok hon." When is my mommy gonna get back from the o-opera? "Not for another couple of hours, Rea," I say. Ok she says. For once, she doesn't sound too concerned.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning in bed, Rea tells me "Cici, I can't sleep" "How about I put in a movie and you watch it till you fall asleep? I say. Ok. She says. I walk over to her mini entertainment center, open the drawer, and start sifting through dvds. She has to have at least three dozen in here, every kids' movie from Alice in wonderland to Mickey mouse. Which one, I ask? Cinderalla! She exclaims, almost yelling. So I'm guessing today Cinderella's her favorite. I slide the dvd out of the cardboard box that has seen better days and shove it into the movie player. After the movie starts, I tuck Rea into her 900- thread count blankets and lie down next to her. "You all comfy?" I ask. "Mmm-hmm" she says, clutching her Puby. After about 15 minutes, I look over and see she is knocked out. I feel like I should get up and go to my room, but I feel so tired. I'll get up in a few minutes…

"Traci!" Traci!" I am jolted awake by the firm shaking of my shoulder and the yelling of my lunatic employer. I jolt up suddenly, aware that I have fallen asleep in Rea's bed while the movie was still playing. Just great. "Traci, What are you doing in my daughter's bed and why were you playing a movie at this time of the night?" I glance at the clock: 1:27 am. The witch has come back earlier than usual tonight. She looks at me sternly for an answer, and I don't have enough time to formulate a good response, so the words tumble out of my mouth about as gracefully as an elephant on stilts. "I was just , in here because Re- Alexandrea had a nightmare, and she wanted me to stay with her. But she couldn't sleep, so just-um- put in a movie to, like, get her to sleep." She looks at me incredulously. "Get out of my daughter's room, Traci." I stand up, avoiding her ice-cold stare, and walk over to the TV to take the movie out and turn it off. " I said get out." "I was just going to turn off the-" " You seem to be unable to understand simple instructions. I have told you three times now to get out of Alexandrea's room." She says rudely. I want to scream at the top of my lungs "WELL EXCUSE ME FOR COMFORTING YOUR DAUGHTER WHEN YOU WERE TOO BUSY OUT GALLIVANTING TO DO IT!" " But instead, I quickly scurry out of Rea's room and then turn around and say, as genuinely as possible, "I hope you enjoyed your evening out." before turning to go back to my room. She probably thinks I actually wanted to talk to her, but I did it so that I could get one last glance at Rea before going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"NOoooooOO! That's the wrong color!" Rea protested to me as we sat her play table that Saturday evening. The evening sunshine is peeking through the gap in Rea's carnation pink linen curtains and leaves a thin stripe on the brown wooden floor.

Rea is once again dressed up in one of her ensembles. Today it consists of a Disney Yellow Belle dress, old metallic pumps from Roselle's and a big floppy straw beach hat with a miniature bouquet of daisies. "You're supposed to color Belle's dress yellow, not that color!" "But Rea, this is yellow," I say showing her the worn crayon that has seen better days. " The crumbling cardboard crayon box lays sideways on the table, crayons cascading out like a waterfall of colored wax. A few of them managed to roll off of the table.

"That's gold, not yellow! It has to be yellow! Otherwise its wrong!" Rea said, pouting. "Ok sweetie", I say, looking around in a panic for the yellow crayon. Looking around- aha there it was! The culprit yellow had rolled off of the table and into the glint of yellow sunlight.

I swerved my arm behind me and stretched with all my might. Stretching my arm behind me as much as I could-SLAM. the miniature play chair fell backward, with me in it. I instantly found myslelf sprawled on the floor, Rea laughing her little heart out at me. I begin to laugh with her, that is until I see her mother staring at me.

Her mother stands in the doorway of her playroom, wearing a pink twin set and a pink and black floral pencil skirt. Everything about her appearance- from the French manicure to her perfectly done ballet bun- was immaculate, impersonal. She looked at me with a a look of hostility and well, disgust. "Traci, may I ask what you are doing sprawled across the floor?"

"W-Well I was trying to get-" In the process of trying to get up, I trip over my own feet and fall again. Rea is really laughing now. "Traci, I need to speak to you come here." My face flushed, I stand up and smooth out my polo and denim shorts, and walk over.

"Yes, Mrs. Thornes?" "Alexandrea is going to be going on a vacation with her Aunt, Uncle and cousins this spring break, which begins this week. They are going to the Disney Resort in Hawaii." She says, staring at her nails and mumbling something I can't hear. There is an awkward silence, and I try to fill it. "That's lovely,Mrs. Thornes," I say smiling.

"Oh!" She says looking back at me. "Well, we have arranged for her to be picked up 10:00 am tommorw morning sharp. I have a book club meeting in twenty minutes and a hair appointment and spa trip tomorrow, so I won't be able to help her pack or see her off. I will ned you to do that. I have created a list of things she needs to pack", she says handing me a perfectly written list. "I need you to pack all of these things for her tonight and have her down in the lobby ready to go by 9:30 am tomorrow morning sharp. Do you understand?" "Yes, understand" I answer nodding. " "Alright" she says, handing me an envelope. "This is your payment for the past week as the following week." Suddenly, it hits me. She's giving me spring break off. And PAID! I am getting a PAID vacation! I never expected this from Mrs. Thornes.

"Thank you, Mrs. Thornes", I say smiling and trying to contain my happiness. I am already imagining all the things I'll do on vacation… "Well, I have to go now, otherwise I'll be late for book club." She walks over and kisses Rea on the forehead. "Mommy's going to go to book club now, alright? Have fun with your cousins, ok sweet heart?' Ok mommy, Rea says, hugging her mother and smiling up at her. "Alright, Traci, you know what you have to do. " And by the time I turn around she's left. "Ok, Rea, I say sitting back down on one of the mini chairs. You know that you're going on vacation tomorrow, right? With your Auntie and Uncle and cousins?" "mmm-hmm Rea replies, coloring in ariel's red hair in a coloring page. "We're are gonna go to Disney." She says, focusing on her coloring. "Yep." I reply, unfolding list. My eyes widen when I see it. How much could she Rea possibly need for a one week vacation?

Three sundresses

_Six tops_

_A total of five skirts and shorts_

_One pair of flip flops_

_One pair of sandals_

_One pair of sneakers_

_Three sets of pajamas_

_10 pairs of underwear_

_Three bathing suits_

_Hairbrush/comb_

_Hair scrunchies and clips_

_Shampoo_

"So, Rea, do you wanna help me pack for Disneyland?" I ask Rea. "Ok." She says. "Just let me finish coloring Ariel first."

* * *

><p><strong>I really apologize for taking so long to upload this! I'll try to upload pt. 4 as soon as I can!<strong>


End file.
